


Steve McGarrett, Miracle Headache Healer

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: Danny has a really bad headache. Steve makes it go away.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Steve McGarrett, Miracle Headache Healer

Danny did not want to go to work today. He’d rather be at home, in his comfy bed, than be at work. He walked into the palace with a pounding headache, the cause of which is still unknown. He was hoping to grab a few minutes alone and take some pain reliever, but he wasn’t so lucky.

Steve and the others were gathered around the computer table when Steve heard Danny come in and beckoned him over. “Danno, good you’re here. We’ve got a case.”

Danny sighed and made his way over to the others, rubbing his aching head. “What’ve we got?”

Chin started typing before swiping the information up on the big screen. “Meet Jake Allen. He’s wanted in two states for kidnapping and drug trafficking. According to the flight manifest, he arrived in Hawaii two days ago. And it seems like he’s up to his old tricks. Look at this.” He typed in a few things and a video popped up on the screen. As Danny watched, he continued rubbing his head as the pain intensified.

Steve looked over at Danny, noticing his face scrunched up in pain as he rubbed his head. He stepped back a little and got Danny’s attention and simply said, “Come here.”

Danny walked over to his partner and stood in front of him, sighing as Steve began to massage his temples. After a few minutes, Danny started to feel better, the pain slowly began to lessen. All of them continued the briefing and when they finished, all of them broke off into pairs and left to question any witnesses.

Steve and Danny were the only ones left at the palace. Steve turned Danny around and smiled at him softly. “Feel better?”

Danny was a little unsteady on his feet and returned Steve’s smile. “Yeah, yeah I do actually. Thanks, Steve. But I can’t believe that worked. A temple massage as never worked before.”

Steve grinned. “That’s because you’re too tense and stressed out when you do it. And you’ve never had these hands massage you before.” He said as he wiggled his fingers.

Danny couldn’t help but chuckle as the two of them headed out to begin questioning witnesses. “You’re so full of yourself. Let’s get out of here. We’ve got work to do ya goof.”

Steve laughed as they headed out to the car, catching the keys when Danny tossed them at him.

~Fin~


End file.
